1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinal implant insertion devices, implants, and methods, in particular to spinal intervetebral implant insertion devices, implants, and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable to be able to insert one or more bony or prosthetic implants between vertebrae to stabilize the vertebrae or promote fusion of the vertebrae. Further, it is desirable to insert these implants via a minimally invasive procedure to reduce the potential trauma to a patient. In minimally invasive implant insertion procedures, it is desirable to be able to monitor the location of the implant relative to the vertebrae using a fluoroscope. When inserting bony implants, however, it may be difficult to visualize the implant via the fluoroscope. Accordingly, a need exists for an inserter, implant, and minimally invasive procedure that enables a surgeon to monitor the implant location relative to the vertebrae during the insertion process.